Brandon Lee
Brandon Lee is a 18 year old man who is currently employed as a gym teacher at Empire City High School. He worked for the Justice League,C.O.N.T.R.O.L. , and The FBI. He handled The Game Master Trials and helped during the Hero Purge. He is married to Yuri Lee, and has a daughter, Mae Lee Personality Unlike Yuri, Brandon is much more relaxed and calm about his work. He can handle high stress sitiuations and is more at ease while on the job. He is funny and friendly, picking to end fights instead of starting them. When someone close to him is hurt, he will stop at nothing to seek out who did it. Unlike Yuri, he will hesiatate to kill someone, holding more value in human life then her. He has a fear of ice, which is proabably linked to him being put on ice. He also dislikes the cold as well. Appearence Brandon is 6'2 and has jet black hair. No one knows what his actual eye color is, considering the fact he uses colored contacts to alter and morph his appearence while on jobs. He is normally in black while on jobs, but has also been seen in white and grey, much to his wife's dismay. He has a scar just above his lip from when he was three and tried to eat a stapler. History Brandon grew up in the slums of Gotham City. When he was 13, his mother died and he took to the streets in order to live. He joined the Justice League under the name "Nightstalker" when he was 14 and was sent on a mission to spy on LexCorp. There, he was caught by Yuri under the name of Yui Ba. After talking, Yuri faked torturing him and gave him a knife and a cat's eye ring, telling him to press the eye in case he ever needed her. 21 hours later in between the border of Tibet and China, he was caught, interrogated, and put on ice. Before though, he pressed the eye. Yuri came in a killed Weston, who was holding Brandon, and they both fled Tibet, Yuri (and Brandon) being compromised. After working with the League for awhile, Brandon joined C.O.N.T.R.O.L. When C.O.N.T.R.O.L. disbanded, Brandon joined the FBI under the names of Jeff Walkers. When The Game Master Trials occured, and Brandon was given the task of finding the kidnapped heroes and anti-heroes. When clean-up was done, Bradon and Yuri reconnected and started to date. During the Hero Purge, Brandon and Yuri were both seen under the Library of Congress defusing a bomb, and later on a ferry in San Fransico. Brandon worked with the FBI until he proposed to Yuri when he 17. Afterwards, they both retired and got jobs at Empire City Highschool. Brandon and Yuri both found out about the meta humans and Yuri formed The Second Keepers of the Empire Team. Powers and Ablities *'Physical' **'Enhanced Strength ' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Hand to Hand Combat' *'Mental' *'Omnilingualism: Brandon '''can speak almost every tongue known to man *'Mind Block: Brandon can withstand a mental attack and counterattack *'Answer Manipulation ' *'''Logic Manipulation Realationships *Yuri Lee - Brandon is married Yuri and has known her since he was 14. *Mae Lee - Brandon's daughter with his wife, Yuri. *Lila Porter- Brandon breifly talked to Lila during the Game Master Trials. Later, he attended her funeral by himself. *Cameron Spear- Brandon and Cameron both got into a fight over who had shotgun, which Cameron won. Trivia *Brandon's theme is Not Gonna Die ''by ''Skillet *Brandon has 7 brothers and sisters who were adopted by other familes. *Brandon has had a total of 9 plastic surgeries to alter his appearence. Yuri and Brandon.jpg|Yuri and Brandon in C.O.N.T.R.O.L. Yuri and Brandon wedding.jpg|Yuri and Brandon's Wedding YURI~.jpg|Yuri presently Brandon Lee.jpg|Brandon at age 16 Brandon on Ice.png|Brandon during his time on ice Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Heroes